Talk:Magical Mystery Cure/@comment-15617-20130202184944
I think their is alot of potential in this....reading the EW article; alot of potential for world-building, going deeper and further into the canon Alicorns, Twilight becoming the teacher and giving lessons on friendship....that a Princess is something you earn and you use your gifts to help people....I think their is alot of good that can be come from this, regardless of who's idea was it, when, how etc...Let's sit back and enjoy the canon for what it is and becomes; worst case scenario, we are free as ever to write the stories we desire in fanon, to build the world we would have preferred to see. All those complaints that she's (Cadence) underdeveloped...all this focus on Alicorns is the perfect opportunity to amend that - to expand on the mythos, answer some big questions, maybe get a Celestia episode...their's alot of good possibilities - for alot of people, they prefer not to know these mysteries or create them themselves in fanon, and I completely understand that...that's when I remind people that canon is honestly seperated from fanon (when the latter makes rap songs, it has to be); just add an AU tag if you really desire or something in the description that "so and so" isn't relevant to the story...it's really not as bad as all that. Just because the premise of something is (subjectively) bad (canon Alicorn Twi, canon HiE), or came to be the wrong way (more toys, or perhaps this really was planned all along), doesn't mean their isn't hope....that we can't trust the writers to do their best to turn this into something good. I have faith in this - regardless of whose idea is this or why, doesn't matter....let's sit back and enjoy the ride and the canon for what it is; this has alot of potential for world-building in alot of ways; Twilight, the student, becoming the teacher and giving lessons on friendship....the whole show feels like it's about to have a growth-spurt, and when you add it to all the huge developments that have taken place this season, it feels like a given almost. Would I have preferred these ideas at all? Honestly, no....but they are already happening, and we should sit back and see what happens, because this can be a whole lot better then people think....and if not, well, we always have the fanon to return to, to make the stories we desire and the world we would have preferred to watch. I suppose a genuine fear is that the other three races will feel redundant...that the other races will feel worthless to the coolness of the Alicorns, but I have a strong feeling that it won't happen at all -- as said before, the OP of the Alicorns is largely a fanon thing....I don't believe it was ever the intention to ever make the Alicorns seem as god-like (not that the idea isn't bad, but I wouldn't say it was ever the canon's intentions), nor do I think it will be an issue in the future -- Twilight is known for her intelligence and leadership vastly more then her magic (just like AJ is known for her loyalty, RD for her honesty, Pinkie for her laughter, and Rarity for her fabulousity) Everybody needs to have faith that everything will turn out okay, and it's more then possible....how this all came to be, is simply not important anymore. I know it stinks when your head-canon feels like it's turned upside down, but it's no reason to dislike the canon anymore....just enjoy the ride and enjoy it for what it is, and continue to make fanworks and build the world you would have preferred. Nothing stops me from writing stories where Sweetie is Rarity's daughter...I don't have to add an AU tag or create this big explanation within the description....maybe I just prefer them like that. A quick look at the post date at a fic can tell you whether or not a certain idea is relevant or not, and even if it's after a certain episode, I can still write any fic I want......it's fanon for a reason. More good reasons? Again, the sheer growth...Twilight would not upstart anyone with this (at least, I hope)...she will still have her friends, and each one of them will also vastly grow up -- think about it, what makes one think Twilight is the only one "growing up"? Rainbow Dash joined the Wonderbolt Acadamy...joining them for real, is the next big step. The same big changes with the rest of the Mane 6.....I understand that people don't like these big changes in the canon, because they'd prefer the 'status-quo' to remain and not for the show to go in certain directions...but you can't deny that the growth, the continuity, the sheer potential in the characters moving forward in their lives.....Twilight becoming the teacher and learning, and teaching, new lessons on friendship...expanding out of Ponyville....the CMC actually getting their cutie-marks....Human Beings (will Megan return? ).... I think, in many ways, it just boils down to a fear of change, of progress.....and again, I love the idea of, say, the CMC never actually getting their cutie marks and only having them in fanon, but one can equally be ecstatic about it for much of the same logic.This fear of change is one I just mentioned, and in one sense, maybe it is justified....as I said, some people really don't want the CMC to ever truly get their cutie marks, and I totally understand that...but them actually getting them, and moving forward as people, is just as exciting for the same reasons - that we get to see them grow more and more as people. The expansion, from the characters, to the mythos and world of Equestria...feels like it's about to get a growth-spurt, and we should be excited for this. I can 100% understand why you wouldn't want to be - while you would prefer some areas never be touched in the canon, and the pleasant status-quo where the characters grow (but only so much) is maintained.....in the long-term run, maybe this was inevitable or a good thing -- that the characters are getting this jumpstart as they move forward as real Adults.....Rainbow becoming a Wonderbolt and perhaps finding out it's not what it's cracked up to be....the CMC coming to terms with their cutie marks and perhaps the recognition they are growing up, which creates a sense of loss and nostalgia....Twilight finding out that being an Alicorn doesn't entitle her to do whatever she wants, whenever, and she must never abuse her power..... It's not a ending, it's a new beginning. Whether this came out of the toy department, or Faust is resting in her chair going "Just as planned ", doesn't matter anymore.....if the reddit post really is official, an "overwhelming fan response" can do something, but even if that never succeeds, let's hope for the best then assume the worst....let's enjoy the canon for what it is -- all else fails, we have the fanon to build the stories and world we would have preferred to see.